


【霍黎淮北】无人接听

by Erambitoke



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erambitoke/pseuds/Erambitoke
Summary: 四人混乱关系场，整体上偏霍梨淮北，还有个看似工具人的秦风。大致是小作精梨联手事业有成的淮给已经在一起很久的霍北搞事的故事算是各取所需的后续，也可以单独看注意：有半强迫，药物等情节！全都不是好人而且一个比一个bt，依旧狗血烂俗且毫无道德，慎入！！
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊, 昊磊
Kudos: 4





	【霍黎淮北】无人接听

秦风目击了一场绑架案。  
时间是傍晚，五点四十八。地点是一条偏僻的小巷。受害人却是个一米八以上的成年男人。  
他站在远处，看着从黑色越野车上下来的两个蒙面男人干净利落地拦住受害者，无视对方反抗捂住了嘴然后架着往车上送。  
“住…住手！”  
留给秦风的是一辆远去的汽车排出的尾气，害他咳嗽了半分钟。

二十分钟后。  
秦风坐在警察局的椅子上，对面的制服同志正在给他解释情况。  
他目击的绑架是一场朋友之间的恶作剧。  
秦风睁大了眼睛。  
“可是，可是我看到…”  
他的话随着受害者出现在他的面前而中止。  
“秦先生你好，我是路小北，刚才是我的朋友和我开玩笑，谢谢你的好意，但这真的是个意外。”  
秦风终于看清了他以为的受害人的样子。个子高，身形瘦削，但绷住的时候隐隐可见肌肉线条，像是一只蓄势待发的豹子，不过眼神里透出来的慵懒和狡黠却又如一只猫咪。  
而朝秦风递过来的手握起来软软肉肉的，带着薄茧，用的力道又有着威胁的意味。  
秦风舔舔嘴唇，他面前的人是很引人注目的。漂亮，是那种带刺的玫瑰，明明扎手却还是招人的类型。  
于是在警察局外，秦风看着路小北登上那辆黑色越野车，默默记下了车牌号。

“解决了吗？”  
主驾驶位置上的人向着刚从公安局出来的人问。  
“嗯。”心不在焉的语气，“路小北呢？你已经弄走了？”

十五天前。  
余淮找上了黎簇。  
当时黎小爷正为手下在斗里碰到的麻烦头疼，和霍家的人碰上，损失不少，然而是个哑巴亏。  
黎簇自认不是什么大方的人，这事他不打算就这么简单了之。截他们这一队人上头是霍震霄，霍家年轻一代的佼佼者。算是从九门里独立出来自立门户，用着传统文化公司的名号，干着文物买卖的勾当。黎簇和霍震霄不熟，但到底是一个圈子里的人，好歹碰过几面，记得对方个大致模样。  
他更熟知的反倒是道上传了很久的关于他们两个的流言：人人皆知霍震霄包养过一个小情人，是个电竞选手，和黎簇长得九分像。

余淮就是这个时候找上来的。  
黎簇一开始完全想不通这位和他八竿子打不着的电子行业的新兴公司的老板约他见面的原因，却在见到对方的脸时隐隐有些了然。  
那张脸和他印象里的霍震霄极为相像，但少了一点杀伐的果断，多了几分柔和的书卷气。  
他脑补着孪生兄弟恩断义绝的狗血故事，也就没注意到余淮打量着他时玩味的眼神。  
出乎黎簇意料，这位余先生找上他的目的倒不是他以为的兄弟反目的主角霍震霄，而是霍震霄身边那位据说相处多年，感情稳定且长得极像黎簇的男友。  
余先生告诉了黎簇一些关于路小北的情况，并建议合作。由黎簇假扮成路小北去见霍震霄，黎簇可以借这个机会解决之前在斗里的恩怨。  
黎簇对余淮的提议欣然接受，一方面他确实没有更好的方法去报复霍震霄，另一方面他也对那个传言有着一探究竟的兴趣。

接下来的十五天里，他们一直跟踪监视着路小北的生活。  
黎簇一点点变动自己的相貌，观察路小北的动作习惯，加之余淮从旁指导，他逐渐和那个出现在他们电脑视频里的路小北融为一体。  
行动前的一晚，黎簇看着已经在一起相处了两周时间的余淮，挑了挑眉，问出了那个他好奇很久的问题。  
“你和霍震霄什么关系？”  
“没什么关系。”  
“是情敌吗？”  
余淮没有回答这个问题，而是朝黎簇凑近了身子。  
他们交换了一个带着酒味的吻。

第二天行动虽然中途遇到了一点无伤大雅的意外，但最终黎簇还是成功地以路小北的身份进了霍震霄的房子。  
钥匙旋进锁孔的同时黎簇听到霍震霄询问着为什么回来得这么晚，于是拿出了早就考虑过的说法。  
“在俱乐部看到了个好苗子，找他谈了谈。”  
推开门黎簇就看到了霍震霄，眼前的男人打扮很居家，话语动作里流露出温柔，于是就带上了些往常黎簇没见过的亲密感。他可以断定霍震霄和路小北是同居情侣的关系，也自然开始忍不住多想，霍震霄会如何看待长得和路小北很像的自己。  
进了房间后黎簇边打量内部陈设，边考虑着如何下手。他带了可以使人暂时失去意识的药物，但又很想亲手用暴力方式解决问题。霍震霄并不好惹，可黎簇疯起来也不落下风。  
霍震霄正在厨房里弄出一阵锅碗瓢盆的叮当声响，而黎簇则在书房里轻手轻脚地翻动文件。除了让霍震霄在身体上吃点苦头以外，黎簇并不介意再顺便抓对方个把柄。  
不过霍震霄是个谨慎的人，这些放在明面上的东西都是他的公司的常规文件。黎簇没找到什么有用的东西，却有个意外的发现。  
是一张他自己的照片。

照片上的人面无表情，五官轮廓依旧无可挑剔，但整体却给人一种阴郁感。  
秦风打量着查询路小北查出来的图片资料。  
这应该是张对方早期的照片，秦风认定。选手履历里对路小北的职业生涯记载得很详细，从默默无名到光荣退役留任俱乐部教练一职，几乎可以想象出这位名声斐然的职业选手坎坷的成长经历。  
秦风挠了挠头，回想起刚刚和自己解释情况时那个惹眼的人，还有握住他的那双手。  
他敏锐地捕捉到了一些异常。  
侦探不会委屈自己的好奇心，秦风拨通了电话。  
“喂，Kiko吗？”  
“帮…帮我查…查个人。”

路小北醒过来的时候只看到了一片黑暗。  
他回想自己昏迷前的记忆，如往常般从俱乐部出来回家的路上经过一条偏僻的小路，然后好像有两个突然出现的壮汉拦住了他，不由分说就把反抗无效的他打晕了。  
路小北不觉得这是冲着他自己来的，毕竟一个退了役安心当着教练的前职业选手应该不值得这一套熟练的黑社会手段。  
那么对方的目标就应该是霍震霄了。

他不想打草惊蛇，蒙在他眼睛上的黑布阻碍了他的视线，路小北无从判断自己身在何处。他的手摸到了柔软的床单，没被禁锢的情况让他有些吃惊：蒙住他的双眼却没捆住他的双手，这不像绑架犯该犯的错误。  
失去视力的同时让路小北其他的感官敏锐了不少，他能听到离他不远处另一个人的呼吸声。这微弱的声响让他莫名安心，好像沦陷荒岛的关头遇上了一个同伙。  
虽然路小北并不知道他身边的人是他一样的受害者还是导致他被困住的加害人。

在完全黑暗的情形下，时间也变得格外难熬。路小北自认是个有耐性的人，却也在不知过去了多久后有些松懈。  
即使只是难以察觉的小动作也被捕捉到了，路小北听到了那个他熟悉的声音。  
“小北，你醒了。”  
依旧是温柔的语气，声线却比他记忆里低沉了一些。  
路小北的心里升起一团火，燃烧着不解，愤怒与无奈，于是理智逃走，他一把扯下眼罩。  
一下暴露在光亮中的眼睛被激出了泪水，那张纠缠了他十五岁后人生的面孔有些模糊。  
余淮给他的是一个带着笑的表情，和很多年前一样会有点像撒娇似的嘟着嘴，像一只可爱的小狗。  
但那张成熟了的脸上那双盯着他的眼睛里是在黑暗里盘踞了太久的枯树，生长的是数不尽的扭曲的执念。  
被这样注视着，路小北觉得一双手一路捅进了他心底，硬要把那颗埋葬了太久的真心揪出来，恶狠狠地拧出最后一点血水。  
疼痛的应激反应让他坐不住，手臂撑在软得下陷的床垫上想要起身的路小北出了一身冷汗。

然后他发现，很多年后，他的腿再一次失去了知觉。

黎簇在努力回忆这是什么时候的事。  
他翻霍震霄的文件没有收获，却在那张桌上的相框毫不起眼的风景图底下发现了一张他自己的照片。  
照片上的他应该是十七八岁的时候，身子骨还没完全长开，像个愣头青一样扎进古潼京里，带回来一身伤和一颗不再柔软的心。  
黎簇并不记得当时九门来古潼京的人里有霍震霄，所以这张被对方小心藏着的照片让黎簇心里发毛。他本是怀着八卦的心来探究霍震霄和路小北的事，现在着实有些措手不及。  
他决定尽快对姓霍的下手。

黎簇往餐厅挪动，桌子上已经摆了几道菜。看着还有模有样的，黎簇想，霍震霄这洗手作羹汤的一面还挺好笑的。  
“小北，帮我倒杯水。”  
机会来得太是时候。  
黎簇倒了一杯水，甚至还扔了两片干柠檬。端着水去找霍震霄时他看着那吸了水渐渐浮起的柠檬片，心里则盘算着药物起效后该做点什么。  
厨房里霍震霄正稍稍俯身盯着正在咕噜咕噜的砂锅，额头出的上一层汗在暖色灯下微微发亮。  
霍震霄看都没看就接过了那杯水。  
黎簇心头忽然涌上一股酸劲，好像刚刚泡的柠檬水进了他的口。  
他转过头去看那锅冒着热气的汤。  
然而他还没看清汤里的食材，就被一双有力的手强行掰回了头。  
霍震霄扣着黎簇的后脑吻了上去。

霍震霄吻得太过动情，黎簇毫无准备愣住的瞬间他就突破了对方的唇齿，粗暴地向前推进。节节败退的黎簇在柠檬的酸味刺激到舌苔时幡然醒悟，然而一波波送过来的液体在占据了身高优势的霍震霄那边并无退路，于是只是在重力驱使下一股脑地流向黎簇。  
黎簇没法更后悔当时为什么要选择这个作用效果极快的药。在霍震霄别有意味的目光里，他握不住的拳头带着撑不住的身体往下坠。  
彻底失去意识前，黎簇看清了那是一锅鱼汤。  
而他觉得自己也是一条鱼，不过不是扑腾在翻滚的热水里，而是搁浅在沙海下。  
霍震霄也许是来捕捉他，也许是来拯救他，但黎簇没有拒绝的余地。

秦风看着Kiko给他送来的路小北的资料，霍震霄这个名字出现的频率过于的高。能登上排行榜前三的侦探自然明白着意味着什么。不过他还有另一个发现：车牌号信息查出来那辆越野挂在一个公司名下，而那个公司的最大股份拥有者和实际掌权人是个叫余淮的男人。这个人恰好是路小北高中时的同班同学。  
秦风看着余淮和霍震霄照片上极为相近的脸，拨通了路小北的电话。

黎簇觉得自己做了个噩梦。  
他变成了无助的高中生，被埋在沙漠里，嗓子干得像被烫刀子割来割去。然后下一秒又被投入深水，灌满口鼻的液体让他无法呼吸，像是抽走了身体里的所有空气。最后他被困在一个狭小的屋子里，猛烈的撞击声从外部传来，仿佛一个怪物正在拆墙。  
随着意识清醒，黎簇听清了那声音。

“手握的那道光~充满战斗力～”

黎簇忍无可忍睁开了眼睛。  
头疼接踵而至，他的视线有些模糊，隐隐约约能看见霍震霄正坐在他对面，手里拿着路小北的手机，也正是吵醒他的声音的来源。  
黎簇试着动了动，他的手被系了个巧妙的绳结，用力反而会绑得更紧。他瞪了一眼霍震霄。  
“喂，我说…”  
霍震霄却贴近了黎簇的身子，将那个手机放在了黎簇的脸边，点了接通又开了免提。  
“路…路先生，我是秦风。你还…还好吗？”

“你…做了什么？”  
路小北无力地跌坐回柔软的床垫上，看着一旁脸上仍挂着笑的余淮问。  
时隔多年重新体验到这种下肢毫无知觉的滋味并不好受，受制于人的现状更让路小北不安。加之始作俑者是余淮，让他无奈之余又无法不生出担心。  
余淮的外表变化并不大，但路小北能感受到面前的这个人和他记忆里的那个人已经不再一样了，那是一种从内开始的改变。  
掏空，烂掉，自我折磨。  
像被风腐蚀过的岩石，即使外表看起来再坚硬，也可能一碰就化成尘沙。

余淮没有回答路小北的问题，而是靠了过来，双手捧住路小北的脸，让他们的目光能直接对上。  
路小北的眼睛仍然有点湿，但不妨碍目光里传达出情绪的明确。  
可以是不解，可以是愤怒，可以是恐惧，甚至可以是怜悯，但没有爱。  
曾经不是这样的，余淮记得在学校里路小北为了他一句幼稚的玩笑话而笑得眼睛眯起来的样子，那个时候路小北的目光看起来是对他的嫌弃，但底下却藏了一份宠溺与欢喜。  
现在，那双眼睛依旧漂亮，但看向他的时候无比直白。那种感觉就好像在嘲笑他，嘲笑他不肯放手。  
路小北和他说都过去了，但他不想这样。  
他想要回记忆里那个人。

路小北和余淮对视了很久，最后余淮拦腰把路小北抱了起来。路小北用手推了两下就放弃了挣扎，由着余淮抱着他离了那个过分柔软的床垫，然后被放到了一个轮椅上面。  
那个轮椅和他曾经用过的一模一样。  
路小北产生了骂人的冲动，他脾气再好也受不了余淮这一系列操作，所以在余淮摁住他的肩膀不让他动弹强行吻他的时候狠狠地咬了对方的舌头。  
他尝到血腥味，也无暇考虑这个行为会不会激怒余淮，只想宣泄自己的愤怒。  
余淮刚一松开路小北拳头就招呼了上去，没留力让对方被打得身子晃了一下。余淮扶了一下墙站稳，又看着路小北苦笑了一下。然后推着那个轮椅到了阳台。  
外面天已经黑了，路小北身上只有一件薄衬衫，被扑过来的风吹得一抖，然后下一秒就发现一件西装外套盖了上来。他差点脱口而出一句谢谢，硬生生憋回去后他发现余淮并没有注意到他的异样，而是转了个身就离开了。

路小北一口气还没松，余淮就又回来了。  
还带回来一捆细细的绳子。  
余淮把路小北的双手被拉到背后，又用了力压住的时候路小北死命挣扎起来，他意识到余淮要做什么，强烈的恐惧让他没法不试图挣脱。  
但于事无补。  
他的手被紧紧地绑在轮椅上面的扶手那里，稍微乱动手指就会碰到前端的尖刺。职业选手的手何等重要，他没法挣扎，只能对着余淮咒骂了两句。  
余淮没理他激动的言辞，只是重新靠近了路小北，整个身体压下来想要把锁在轮椅上。  
余淮抬起他的腿，缺乏知觉而没法动作的路小北只是死死地盯着余淮。  
那双眼睛里终于又有了强烈的情绪，虽然是一种恶毒的怨恨，但泛着红的眼角不经意间带着诱人的感觉，还有两片薄唇间出口的咒骂，像是小刀子一点点捅在余淮心上。  
他在受刑，但很上瘾。  
余淮一点点褪去路小北的长裤，边动作边说：“你告诉我都过去了，但你选择了谁呢？”  
他握住路小北那里，极富技巧地撸动了几下，听着路小北骂他的声音变了调，泄出几声隐忍的呻吟。  
“小北，霍震霄也会像我现在这样吗？他也让你这么有快感吗？”

路小北没有回答。  
又一个霍震霄，他想，只是不抽烟。

电话断了后秦风盯着电脑屏幕出神。  
电话里失真的声音并没有任何不妥，但他脑中还是一直在重复着那个声音，从每一下呼吸到每一个停顿，他仿佛都细细琢磨过。  
侦探讲究逻辑，但此刻秦风已经意识到自己对路小北这个人生出了额外的兴趣，所以不介意多探查一点。  
他查了路小北平日生活的安排，确定了对方的路线，让Kiko帮他找来了道路的监控录像，发现最近一段时间一直有人在监视着路小北。  
监视路小北的人无疑是余淮，秦风对这一点非常确认。  
他靠着已有的线索东拼西凑出了一个大致的故事，然后他拽出风衣穿上，出了门。

好不容易应付完了那个喜欢多管闲事的正义路人打来的意外通话，黎簇看着坐在一旁拿着路小北的手机打转的霍震霄，脑子里飞快地考虑着各种情况与可能，想要找出一个合适的切入点开始谈判。  
毕竟这次一开始是他没安好心，坏事没干成反栽在对方手里，吃点苦头估计在所难免。但他和余淮是合作关系而路小北还在他们手里。在黎簇看来，霍震霄和路小北应该是感情很不错的情侣，所以路小北完全可以是个拿来谈判的筹码。  
于是黎簇找回了点自信，和霍震霄视线对上，挑了挑眉，表情里带着挑衅。

“霍…咳咳咳…”  
黎簇没想到他嗓子这么干，一开口名字没喊出来先连着咳嗽了一通。这卡到一半的话顿时有点尴尬，他能感觉霍震霄差点笑出来，好在对方并没有要借此嘲笑他的意思，反倒是端来了一杯温水，扶着黎簇的头送进嘴里。  
霍震霄的动作无比温柔，要不是黎簇确切地知道自己双手正被绑得死死不得动弹，几乎要怀疑他们正在上演一出甜蜜爱侣的腻歪戏码。  
入了口的水让他感觉舒服了不少，虽然被这样喂水他并不适应，有不少水洒了出来，弄湿了衣服。西装内衬沾了水紧紧箍在皮肤上。  
这画风有点色情，黎簇不合时宜地想。然后注意到霍震霄在他胸口徘徊着的幽深视线，那潜在的欲望黎簇一个成年人再迟钝也能明白，于是他差点呛了一口水。  
没想到接下来霍震霄直接上了手开始解黎簇的衣服，还摸了好几下。  
这下黎簇是真的呛到了。  
“咳咳…”  
黎簇的脑子接近于罢工，试图解读霍震霄的行为无果，只能磕磕绊绊地叫对方停手。  
霍震霄当然不会听他的话，湿了的衬衫不好解，于是他发了狠直接撕开了那可怜的一块薄布。黎簇挣扎得劲不大，毕竟被霍震霄整个压住，还有药物的残留作用，他能感觉到踹过去的脚都软绵绵的。  
千钧一发之际，黎簇不知道怎么就构通了脑回路，喊了一声。  
“我不是路小北。”

霍震霄扑哧一下笑出了声。  
“我知道，小黎。”  
“那你…”黎簇看着霍震霄欲言又止。  
“你果然不记得了。”

黎簇睁大了眼睛。  
“路小北是因为你。”  
霍震霄说这话的时候手挪到了黎簇的腿上，在膝盖处轻轻抚摸了几下。  
身体的记忆诚实而直接，黎簇想到古潼京，想到那场爆炸，想到汪家基地。  
霍震霄的话像一根羽毛，不住地摩擦着他的好奇心。然而他一试图回忆，脑袋就生出撕裂般的疼痛。黄沙与白沙交替掩埋住他仿佛找到的真相，黎簇只能看到眼前的霍震霄。  
一个冒着委屈的不开心的霍震霄，仿佛他才是那个被绑住的受害者，而黎簇是个不折不扣的罪犯。  
一个爱着他的霍震霄。

“我不想让你难过。”  
霍震霄一边说一边帮黎簇解开了系在手上的绳索。  
“也许你不记得了，但你说过永远不会拒绝我。”  
霍震霄又帮着揉了揉黎簇的手腕。  
霍震霄的话语和动作是一种让人没法拒绝的温柔，那是黎簇从来没得到过的，所以他投了降。  
“而我一直爱…”  
黎簇听不得这样的话。

于是他吻上去堵住霍震霄的告白。

下身的快感不受理智管控，在余淮的套弄下路小北没坚持太久就高潮了。  
霍震霄不会对他做这件事，他自己平日里也没有这个需求，所以根本经不起刺激就射出了好几股精液。  
余淮的手上都是他刚刚射出的白色浊液，带着淫糜地在路小北大腿内侧抹开，又蹭上路小北咬得发红的嘴唇。  
“小北，你好敏感”

然后余淮吻上路小北的嘴唇，混着路小北自己刚刚被弄出的东西伸进去，他能感觉他自己身下的人在发颤，不知是因为身体的刺激还是心理上的羞耻，亦或两者兼有。  
阳台的风过得快而猛，余淮带着润滑剂伸进对方体内的手指却慢而柔。紧致的甬道包裹着手指，路小北体内的热度在这个环境下格外明显。  
余淮极富耐心，扩张的过程非常仔细缓慢，像是生怕路小北因此受伤。但是他身下的人并不配合，紧绷着身体让手指的开拓异常困难，余淮进行到三支手指时就难以继续。  
于是余淮又把目标转移到路小北刚刚泄过一次的前端。  
“不…别…”  
路小北的声音几乎带上了哀求，已经高潮过一次的身体经不起这样的刺激，但是蛮横的肉欲又背叛了理智，带着他那里又挺立起来，滴出几滴白浊。  
余淮起身圈住路小北，从高处看路小北已经盈满泪水的眼睛，长得过分的睫毛也挂着泪。  
在不明亮的月光下也亮晶晶的。

他又低下头去吻对方，被快感刺激得失神的路小北毫无抵抗，由着他搜刮口腔的每一处角落。然后他又去吻那双他爱得要命的眼睛，同时两手拉开对方的腿，将隐秘的地方暴露出来，然后毫无怜惜地用力捅了进去。  
他先尝到路小北一下涌出的泪水的苦涩，然后是整个身体狠狠地弹起，他几乎要压不住，再迟了片刻才听到对方的痛呼。  
像一只受伤的幼兽发出的哀鸣，让余淮觉得看到了十六七岁时的路小北。  
那个他爱着也爱着他的路小北。  
他快速地冲刺起来，碾过对方没那么湿润的甬道。拉出来再用力顶进去，却没再收到来自对方的回应。  
像个被恶劣的坏孩子随意摆弄的娃娃，没有反抗，只是被动地承受着。

被余淮进入那一刻路小北几乎失去了一瞬的知觉。  
太痛了，也许是因为刚刚连着经历了两次高潮的身体太过敏感，也许是因为这动作毫无准备，他一时只觉得疼，是那种真真切切地从身体内部撕裂的感觉，仿佛五脏六腑都被捅得稀烂。  
他想起他第一次被人进入身体的时候，那时候的霍震霄也毫不留情，但他竟分不出哪一次他更痛一点。  
而他也像回到了那个时候，那个刚刚成年的时候，那个他第一次遇到霍震霄的时候，同当时一般无力。

余淮的精力好像无穷无尽，而路小北有段时间没经历过这么激烈的性爱了。他被干得头脑发胀，迷迷糊糊，余淮才在他体内泄了一次。液体堵在他后穴里的感觉有些怪异，然后下一秒他就感觉自己被抱起，带着一路流出的液体被余淮送进了屋里，扔到了那张过分柔软的床上。  
他们又在那张床上做爱，路小北到最后完全被做晕了过去，只隐约记得余淮抱着他去了浴室，给他清理时的温柔和之前形成了极大反差。  
路小北醒来的时候发现双腿的知觉已经回来了，虽然整个身体像被推土机碾过一样每一处都在冒着酸痛。  
他隐约看到一个人，那个人对他说“跟我走吧”，然后拉着他走了出去。  
外面的天空还暗着，只能远远看到一线微弱的亮光。  
但是有一阵风，柔和舒适。

霍震霄醒来后点了一只烟。  
黎簇本在他怀里睡着，倒是被这动静弄了起来。他们昨天晚上做到天昏地暗，肉体的劳累和情欲的满足让空气中带上了慵懒，于是那支烟就显得格外诱人。  
黎簇爬起来，从霍震霄那里夺过烟吸了两口又还回去，还顺便附赠了个舌吻。  
“你倒是不讨厌烟味。”  
黎簇从这话里提取出了点旁的信息，他想起了余淮和路小北，于是吐出那口烟，问霍震霄。  
“要不要给他打个电话？”  
他们拨出那个联系余淮的电话。  
铃声嘟嘟的响了半天。

无人接听。

end

为了防止大家理解失误，这里说一下作者的设定里是没有🍐失忆这种剧情，霍黎就是不怎么认识，都是变态的老霍的套路


End file.
